The recording density of a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus (for example, HDD) increases. As the recording density increases, recording pattern missing increases and deterioration in BER (Bit Error Rate) gradually becomes apparent. Thus, a recording current adjustment method called PDW (Pattern Dependent Write) is under discussion. The PDW method uniquely changes the recording current passed through a recording head according to a recording pattern in which missing is likely to occur. However, inappropriate recording current adjustment mode (PDW mode) may cause deterioration in BER, in contrast.